Sex Education!
by kikkie
Summary: (Full Summary Inside) Deku and Kacchan have to pretend to be nice so that they can be in the top three! The problem, they don't like each other, nor do they like the new sex-ed teachers: Mr. and Mrs. Purity. Rated M for mature readers!
1. NO!

_**Kikkie**_: **A story that someone asked me to do for a price. Basically Deku and Kacchan have been chosen to be in the top three! Great right? To bad their behaviors have gotten so bad that even All Might has started to yell at them. So, in order for them not to lose their spots, they agreed to date each other in order to prove to everyone that they have gotten along! **

**How hard can that be?**

**Ignoring the fact that they and their class has to go through a three-week course called Purity! A program to teach young adults not to have sex till marriage. Its like Sex ed, but possibly worse! Especially when the teachers have weird Qurik abilities, and some weird stuff is happening in the dorms.**

**Can Izuku and Katsuki keep their promise and behave long enough until the program is over? Will Shoto and Momo be able to handle the stress of the nest step in their relationship? And what is going on with the new teachers: Mr. and Mrs. Purity!? And what is just happening!? **

_Rated M for sex, crude language, jokes, dark comedy, drinking, cursing and possible some dark things. You have been warned. _

_Pairings: Katsuki/Deku(fem), Tenya/Ocacho, Shoto/Momo and many more! _

_**All the students are 18**! I don't care if they all are different ages, to make this story legal in the eyes of the law, **their all 18!**_

* * *

"At least I didn't get my ass kicked growing up by the entire school lot!" Katsuki growled back to the green-haired girl sitting behind him.

"If I grew up like a cock sucking prick like you, I wish my mom had an abortion so she wouldn't have had to see me!" Izuku growled back. Making everyone in the room, expect for Katsuki and Shota, very uncomfortable.

"Eat my dick!"

"I can't do anything with two inches Kacchan, ask any woman!" Izuku clapped back. A small chuckle escaped Momo lips as she tries to hold back her chuckle.

"I WILL BEND YOU OVER AND MAKE YOU MY BOTTOM END BITCH! YOU GREEN HAIRED FUCK!"

"BRING IT!"

"ENOUGH!" Shota shouted at the two, forcing the young adults to look forward to the teacher.

"Today we will talk about the dangers of sex. Along with some new rules and a pledge of purity." Shota tells his students as he leans back against his desk. All eyes looked around the room from confusion as to why their teacher would say this.

"Why?" Izuku asked as she looks over to Mina with a confused expression. The pink skin acid using hero points to the silver-haired male not too far away from her. Izuku's eyes made their way to the tallest student in the classroom...Mezo.

"Because one of you got caught in the girl's dormitory after house…having an orgy," Shota says as he tries not to make eye contact with the one responsible. Sadly, Izuku's intense stare was giving it away. Causing all eyes to move to the tallest member of their class.

"Mistakes were made…" Mezo muttered as he sinks into the seat, trying his best not to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"You multiple penes growing over sex-crazed horny dumbass," Denki growled in annoyance at his classmate. In the back of the room Hanta and Mashirao chuckles were heard through the silence of their teachers glare.

"There was also an incident in your dorm, one in 1-B and 2-C. Not to mention, the incident involving the orgy in the boys' bathroom." Shota continues. Suddenly, blushes appeared on some of the male's faces. While expressions of shame and disappear appeared on some of the girls, apparently, they might have been responsible for that incident as well.

"That wasn't our class!" Mina shouted. Unaware of the damage she was probably doing to her already guilty classmates.

"Yes, but it was in this school, so we have to address the problem. And since its not a quirk, we have a facility that will be blamed for further pregnancy's."

"Further pregnancies?" Izuku asked.

"Two girls have hade gotten pregnant and we are in deep shit with the FFD."

"F.F.D?"

"Federal Family department." Tenya started. "They are the people that keep schools rated PG 13 for everyone."

"Oh no, those are the people that ruined Star Wars!" Eijirou before turning his head to the side to look at his friends. Kacchan, who sat in front of Izuku, turns his head a bit and looks over at the green-haired female. She was practically lying back in her desk in a relaxing motion. Her feet somewhat dangled off the edge of the chair as if she did not care if someone saw up her skirt. The mere sight drove Katsuki crazy.

As voices begin to fill the room, Katsuki left eye soon twitches. Everyone was either talking about the purity rings, the orgy that Mezo possibly did or what was soon to come. It was so crazy that Shota refuses to talk over his students and instead let them continue their yapping. As they did this, Katsuki thoughts soon turned to Izuku. His mind was filled with nothing but the hot-headed green-haired girl he had known for most of his life.

"Fucking Deku..." Katsuki thought to himself as he looks forward, ignoring the girls sitting position before glancing down at his pants. He could see the small bulge forming in his pants. Gritting his teeth, he closes his eyes for a bit and begins to think of certain things. Soon, the bulge in his pants was gone, and what it left was rage and anger. Standing up from his seat, with a dead boner in his pants, he opens his mouth to scream:

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!"

"He shouted, his voice was soon followed by large explosions in the classroom. Everyone stands up from their seats in a panic to avoid the explosions. Even Izuku, who was right behind him when he started to attack his classmates in a fit of rage.

"SHIT!" Izuku shouted before taking cover under her desk, dodging his explosion that was heading towards her and Mina. Shota at this point was sitting at his desk sleeping, no giving one fuck on what was going on in his class, let alone concern for the safety of his student's lives right now. After a few outbursts, the door blowing up, and Izuku punching a wall, Katsuki finally came to a stop...after the class was fully destroyed.

"FIGHT ME BITCH!" Katsuki screamed. Denki, who slowly crawls away into the cube-like barrier his classmates made.

"Oh my god, Katsuki..." Tenya moaned as he looks over the desk that he and his fellow classmates pile up to avoid his rage. They stood behind a shield of desk that somehow blocked many of Katsuki's attacks.

"I say we stay here till next period," Shouto tells his classmates.

"What, and let him continue his rage?" Izuku growled at her friend.

"Yes. Let the hormonal hot head release his anger for the rest of the period." Shouto responded in a dead-pan voice, not caring about the consequence of his words. Let alone what they would do if they touched the ears of a certain someone, and that someone was Katsuki...

"HORMONAL HOT-HEAD!?" Katsuki shouted, soon another storm of explosion headed their way. Only to stop mid-way when a desk flew right towards Katsuki's face. Doing the unbelievable, because no one thought he could, Katsuki swings his body backward in a flip. Avoiding the desk entirely with ease as the wooden object is thrown out the window.

"So, who else knew Katsuki eas flexible?" Denki asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Katsuki gets into a fighting stance, both his hands up and ready to fire. Izuku was in her usual fighting stance as well, preparing to punch or kick at any moment. All eyes were now on the two students standing in the middle of the now destroyed classroom.

"More important question, how much property damage is going to be done before someone comes in and stops him?" Kyoka asked in curiosity while hiding behind Denki. Or, maybe using him as a shield, I am not sure. What was true was that Izuku was prepared to fight Katsuki again, this time she was prepared and ready to give it her all. Well, she was...until white bandages suddenly wrapped around her body. Katsuki's as well, forcing them both to the ground in a strong restraint that was mostly wrapped around their necks.

"Can't breathe..." Izuku moaned as she tries to escape her bandage restraints, only for more to wrap around her body. Soon, she was practically a worm forced into a cocoon that smelled of disappointment and armpits!

* * *

(An hour later)

"Ugh, I smell like armpits!

Izuku growls as she takes a sip of her tea. In front of her was the great and mighty All Might! AKA, Yagi, AKA, her favorite hero, AKA, her second father figure, AKA...well, you know. The two were in Yagi's office sipping tea and enjoying each other company. Relaxing at the nice atmosphere of safety and harmony...for like eight minutes. Soon, the happy vibe was shot straight to hell when the bastard of all sons came walking into the room with bruises on his face. Izuku, who was still holding a cup of tea in her hand, grips the product and cracks it in her hand. Destroying Yagi's good china.

"That was imported here..." Yagi muttered as Izuku jumps on the couch, getting into a fight stance, she was preparing to jump Katsuki the second he closed that door. But was stopped by All Might changing his form. The large man then restrains her in a tight bear hug, restricting her to the large man's tight chest.

"LET ME BOIL HIS BALLS!" Izuku screams as she tries to escape the tight grasp around her waist and wrist, only for the man to hold her tighter. The young woman at this point could not breathe, let alone concentrate on her target. After a few more minutes and tight squeezing around her waist, she was forced to calm down.

"Better Midoyoria?" Yagi asked. The young woman leans over her and sighs a bit. Her body trembles as Yagi sets her down onto the couch. Once there, he points to Katsuki to sit down next to her. The blonde male nods his head as he does as told. Taking a seat next to her, he sucks his teeth and looks over to the side. Irritated by the weak female's appearance.

"Now that you two are done and quite, we need to have a serious conversation?" Yagi started. "I am going to keep this short, what is said in this room must remain hidden from the others."

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

"It is about you two in your senior year." Yagi started. "You two are now seniors at U.A High School. Meaning the three big would have graduated and is now long gone. And the torch of the new Big Three will need to pass on to new students. As of yesterday, those three have been chosen, and you two are it."

"Wait, what?" Katsuki asked. His eyes widen at the news as a smile forms on his face. Meanwhile, Izuku was doing her famous chuckle. She thought Yagi was joking! I mean sure, she was powerful and has gone up against big-time baddies, but she wasn't the same level a the other three. Let alone come close to their grade average. Katsuki, on the other hand, believed it and felt honored! The news was going straight into his ego!

"Me, the strongest student in Japan? It is about dam time you people recognized my power." Katsuki chuckled...or crackled, it was hard to tell sometimes.

"Me...in the top three?" Izuku started as her mind begins to wander and race. "I mean, I am powerful, but not at my full limit yet. I have taken a few bad guys and villains to the authorities but I am not at the Big Three's count, heck, one of them caught a bady at the age of three! I didn't even know that was possible but he did it. Also, if I become part of the three, I am basically the main student hero of the entire country, I would be both a target and a mini-celebrity. Can I handle that sort of stress, or maybe it will overtake me? Oh no, what about my mom? This will really throw her over the boat! But then, to be recognized as a hero in the same places as my senpai's and deny it would be a great shame..."

"Oh god, she's muttering again..." Kastuki growled.

"Back to the main point." Yagi started, snapping the young woman from her train thought. "You two will be part of the big three this year. That means you will be given responsibilities and have to maintain a certain image for the school."

"Sounds good." Katsuki chuckled. "Who's the third one?"

"We're going to keep him a secret," Yagi said. Katsuki and Izuku glance at each other for a split second before looking back at their hero:

"Its Shouto?" Katsuki and Izuku said at the same time. To Yagi's surprise, they guessed the correct person.

"Well...yes...but that is not the point!" Yagi started again, to his annoyance. "The point is after these purity weeks have passed and what knots, you three will be named the next Big Three!"

"Okay..." Katsuki said. "Were going to be the next big three, we got it. Is this meeting done, because Deku's exitance makes me want to vomit."

"Same to you Ax's body spray," Izuku muttered under her breath. In a split second, she found her self flying to the ground hard from an explosion to her face. Her head hits the side of the table in the process, creating a ling over the blood that dripped from the edge of her eyebrow. Yagi's eyes widen at the sight of her injury. But before the older male could do anything, Izuku sprung up to her feet, then launched straight forward to Kastuki. The weight of her attack made the couch fall backward. When it hit the ground, Izuku was able to sit on Katsuki stomach and swing her fist down hard onto his face.

A line of red stains the dark blue dirt-covered floor, while also staining Katsuki white collar. In a rage, he grabs her by the shoulders then pulls her down, at the same time, thrusting his head forward, creating a hard impact to his face. Izuku flies upwards, but swings her fist down one more time, right onto his neck. The blow causes him to cough up blood. At the sight of Katsuki nearly drowning from his own blood, Yagi decides it is time to intervene.

Quickly, he grabs Izuku out from Katsuki, then steps down on the young man's chest. Once in the air, Izuku gasps at where she was as Katsuki spits out the blood from his mouth.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR OUTBURST!" Yagi shouted at the two. The two tremble in fear at the sound of his voice, they have never heard him so mad before! Not even to a villain, let alone his arch-rival!

"Uh...All Might?" Katsuki coughed as he was trying to breath through the spit and blood that was forming in his mouth at a fast time.

"YOU TWO WILL BEHAVE OR I WILL HAVE YOU BOTH EXPEL! I WILL NOT LET YOU HUMILIATE THE WORK I HAVE DONE FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! NOW BEHAVE AND GET ALONG, OR I WILL RUIN BOTH OF YOU! STARTING WITH YOUR EGO BAKUGO!" Yagi screamed.

"That's going to take a lot of fireball and sex." Katsuki chuckled. Izuku soon followed up by saying:

"And weed!" Deku chuckled. Katsuki nods his head as he points to her.


	2. YES IT DO!

"SEX ED!? NOOOOO!" Inko shouted as she holds her daughter tight. "Your too young, you shouldn't be learning about sex!"

"Mom…" The young woman moans. She was trying to breathe through the tight hug her mother was doing to her. If there is one thing Inko was best well known for, it is being a bit of an overprotective mother.

"Mom!" Izuku groaned as she gently pushes his mother away. Once at a distance, she gives her mother a gentle smile before saying:

"Everything will be fine, we will be fine and I promise you, these next two weeks will go by in a flash!" Izuku ensures her mother. The chubby woman, on the other hand, did not hear those words. In her head, what she heard was:

"Its okay mom, I am not longer your baby girl anymore. After these two weeks, I will be a fully sexually active teenager!"

Inko's eyes widen in shock before her mouth opens wide. Both her hands move to each side of her cheek as the air begins to fill her lungs. Izuku's eyes widen at the sight of her soon mental break down in the next five seconds. Quickly, she covered her ears and braces for impact before hearing a loud screeching sound.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

* * *

**(Katsuki's house)**

"Oh, it looks like Inko heard the news," Mistuki says as she pours gravy over Katsuki's mashed potatoes. She and her family were sitting down for dinner when they heard Inko's screams a few houses down, much to the annoyance of Katsuki.

"Doesn't that fat cow ever stop screaming?" Kacchan asked before swatting his mother away from him. This caused her to slap him over the head. His father, who sat across from him, looks up from his phone to ask:

"So, you and Izuku will be taking sex ed?" Masaru asked his son.

"Two weeks, apparently some kids were caught fucking in the janitor's office and now the whole schools is going to be in sex ed. Can you believe that bullshit?" Katsuki growled. Even though Katsuki was a hot-head, he did show his father some respect compared to his mother. This reason being is unknown, but some have speculated is it because his father's temper is much worse and scarier than his mother. But that is just a theory hold by few…

"Well, I hope they don't teach stupid stuff, like if you have sex you will die and stuff," Mitsuki says as she sits down at her spot at the table. "I remember my sex ed class. They basically told us that if we had sex before marriage, we get pregnant and die."

"That's stupid," Katsuki muttered.

"Yea, especially when you were created before we got married." Mitsuki chuckled as before poking her broccoli. Katsuki looks over to his father.

"I thought you guys were married when I was conceived."

"Oh no, we got married a year after you were born." His father explained. "At that time, your mother was hitting a high point in her modeling career and wanted to get back into the game the second you came out."

"I was in seven magazines." Mitsuki chuckled.

"And where was I?" Katsuki asked.

"With me here." His father explained. "I had my mom help out a bit, but I was mostly taking care of you."

"Yep, you lived off a diet of powder milk and limited love." Mitsuki chuckles…before that smile disappeared what remained was a frown. "Explains why you are the way you are now…"

"It would also be explained why I have problems reading certain shit." Katsuki growled under his breath before looking to the side of the room where the window was. He was staring at Izuku's house, which was two houses down across from him. The house was well lightened up with a shadow walking back and forth, which to his guess was Inko and Izuku.

"Monday will probably be an interesting day." Katsuki thought to himself before starting on his dinner. Once finished, he heads to his room to relax and watch TV. As he watches his favorite drama show, his phone begins to ring.

Unlocking his phone, he opens the device to see a message from contact with the name: Fire&Ice. Tapping on the message, he raises his eyes eyebrows at what he had just read:

"Dear classmates!" Shouto spoke in the back of Katsuki's mind.

My father will not be home for the weekend, nor will my siblings. Because I am in charge of the next two weeks of sexual education, I want to be the first to offer a party. I shall call it: 1-A's orgy spectacular! There will be alcohol, condoms, lube, and food available for your entertainment. All I ask is that you give me your car keys before entering my home. I shall not have an accident on my soul. Good day, and I hope to see you tomorrow.

"What a fucking weirdo," Katsuki growled before exiting out of the message. He then opens a group chat he had with Mina, Denki, Eijirou, and Hanta.

Katsuki: Did anyone get half-half's message?

(…)

Denki: Hell yea! My home girl texted me!

Mina: The orgy party! Mom told me about that shit! I got the message like a couple of minutes ago! Sounds fun! Right babe?

Eijirou: I got a box of condoms ready!

Katsuki: You people are fucking nasty!

Mina: I nearly drowned to death saving a bunch of drunk college girls from a pyscho! If I want to get dick, I am going to get that hard rock dick!

Hanta: I respect your beliefs!

Katsuki: I don't fucking care if you get it on with 32 guys in a swimming pool, just don't tell me!

Denki: You need pussy man.

Katsuki: I don't!

Henta: The pussy don't bite man.

Mina: YES IT DO! ITS CALLED THE CLAP!

Katsuki: Y'all need Jesus in your lives!

Eijirou: Praise be!

Denki: What are we talking about?

Eijirou: Shouto's orgy party, you going?

Denki: Of course, Kyoka just bought some plan B. You know what that means?

Mina: No condom, yesssss!

Katsuki: I repeat, NASTY! *Angry face emoji*'

Eijirou: Your just sad because you can't fuck Izuku. We all know that pussy has gotten tight after her break up with Shinso!

Mina: Oh yea, its been a year now since they broke up! I wonder what Hitoshi is doing?

Denki: Guy got transferred to America, he's possible getting girls left and right with his quirk, if you get my drift.

Katsuki: NO!

Mina: The fuck is wrong with you!?

Henta: That's just wrong!

Eijirou: GTFO!

Denki: What are you guys losing your minds for? Girls love powerful guys over there, his quirk is powerful! They will love him!

Henta: Oh! That's what you meant by it…

Denki: What did you guys think I mean?

Mina: Hashtag-MeToo moment…

Denki: Wow guys...just wow!

Katsuki: Be more clear next time

Mina: Agreed.

Denki: BACK TO THE PARTY!

Henta: Yes?

Denki: I suggest we go all the way. I don't know about you guys, but my girl agreed to wear a thong and I intend to remove that's hit with my teeth!

Mina: Ooooh! Babe, you better remove my panties like that!

Katsuki: You trust shark teeth to do that?

Denki: His teeth are like dagger ends.

Mina: He dont bite ;)

Katsuki: YES HE DO!

Denki: YES HE DO!

Henta: YES HE DO!

"Oh my god!" Katsuki growled before tossing his phone across the room in anger. Luckily for him, the Al-might phone case that Izuku bought him for his birthday protected his phone screen. Or else he would have to deal with the consequences of a damaged phone.

Twisting his body around, he lays down in annoyance at the thought of the party. It is not the first orgy party he has gone to because he has been to many. Hooking up with random girls, meeting new people, somehow getting home in some way. It is all fun! But there is a limit! To go to an orgy party for just your classmates and being the only person to not have a person to fuck…not his style.

"Goddammit!" He growled before reaching over to his light. Turning it off, he throws his blanket over his eyes and closes his eyes. As he lays there, his mind begins to wonder…to think…soon, an idea formed in his head. A sexual idea…a dark but acceptable idea.

* * *

**(Morning)**

"The fuck are you doing at my house at 9 am Kacchan?" Izuku growled as Katsuki makes his way into her home. Yes, everyone, it was 9 am in the world and Izuku had just gotten out of bed. Saturdays were her sleep-in days, the days she would just sleep and not have to worry about an alarm ringing to wake her up to rush to class. It was her easy day. Do chores, help her mom a bit, do some studying, and maybe hang out with friends or play video games. One of the few things in her life she could enjoy without something coming to bite her in the ass.

But that day seemed to have been ruined by the hothead himself storming into her house. What annoyed her more was that she couldn't get him out of her house. Since he had a key in a way, she couldn't close the door on his even if she wanted too. Secondly, her mom was at work, so she couldn't call her mom to kick the fucker out!

"We need to talk…" Katsuki growled as he takes a seat on her couch. Izuku, who was wearing nothing more but a tank top and a pair of yellow panties, closes the door of her home. Walking over to Kacchan, she looks over at the macho blonde and sighs.

"what do you want?" Izuku growled, somewhat annoyed by his presence, let alone his physical being sitting on her couch.

"I want to end this little petty fight you and I have," Katsuki says, Izuku chuckles at his word, somewhat amazed at how he word this sentence.

"Petty fight, last time I checked, you were the one who was willing to hurt me over some stupid fight. Don't victimize yourself Kacchan." Izuku growled at the young man as she closes the door. Once close, she walks over to Kacchan and crosses her arms at him.

"Yea, well I was also the one coming here to end our petty fighting," Kacchan growled. "So why don't you sit next to me and talk to me about your upcoming plans on how to be a better person."

"If you think I am the monster in our relationship. You have another thing coming." Izuku chuckled. Katsuki was about to rage on her, and possibly throw her coffee table across the room, but calmed himself when his eyes met a certain part of her body. Possibly the V part of her crotch…

"Look…" He started. "I want to be part of the 3, I want that privilege. You know how many colleges would throw their money just to have me there."

"Oh, I know, Senpie Tograta keeps me posted. He's in Miami enjoying the beaches and having virgins pussy every night. Don't get me started on the other two." Izuku explains as she takes a seat next to Katsuki. "God, I miss his dick."

"You slept with him!?" Katsuki asked in shock.

"No, I mean I wanted to have sex with my senpai, but I didn't. But that completely normal, I mean! Don't lie, you want to do your's!" Izuku asked her old friend. The young man shrugs off her words.

"I just want to have fun," Katsuki growled. "Anyway, I want you and I to get together and calm down. So, I was thinking we could…be in a relationship."

"A what?" Izuku asked.

"A relationship?"

"In order to get All Might to think were okay, I was thinking you and I should become…a couple." Kastuki couched. It was as if the words were in the back of his throat. A clenching hand around his neck as he spoke to the young woman.

"Think that would convince All Might that were good?" Izuku chuckled before leaning over to Katsuki. "I wouldn't kiss you if I was offered a million dollars."

"Would you hold my hands and tell me I am beautiful?" Katsuki asked. Izuku raised an eyebrow to him, somewhat shocked at his response.

"I shouldn't be saying that since I am the girl-" Izuku was cut off when Katsuki pressed his lips against her. Izuku sat there confused and dazed, not knowing what to do in the matter. All she was accept the kiss. The sweet and warm kiss that she allowed to conquer in her mouth. Soon, she found herself laying on his lap, his hand wraps around her neck, holding her in place. Izuku blushing face was nothing compared to her beating heart. When their lips had separated, Izuku lets out a low sigh before saying:

"I believe in the six-month rule," Izuku spoke. Katsuki eyes turn from their calm ruby red orb, into the actual flames of hell.

"WE WON'T BE TOGETHER THAT LONG!" Katsuki screamed. His voice was so loud that his mother heard him from the next store, dropping the dishes she was cleaning in the process.

"That little fuck." She muttered.

* * *

**(Back to Katsuki and Izuku)**

"You want to go to Shouto's party and fuck!? No fucking thank you!" Izuku shouted at the blonde. Katsuki teeth were grinding against each other, steam coming from his ears as his eyes turned bright red.

"Come on Deku! It is not like you have a line of boys out the door!" Katsuki growled.

"I am not some slut you can call to fuck. I have more respect than that Kacchan!" Izuku growled. "And I wasn't going to that stupid party anyway. Too much sex makes you horny."

"It's the point of the party, you idiot!" Katsuki growled. "And what so wrong with fucking in a mansion with the safety of your classmates."

His frown turns into a smirk

"If you begin to scream, they will deferentially come running." Katsuki chuckles. Suddenly, a mug that was left on the coffee table overnight hits him over the head. Sending him face forward onto the ground. Rising, he stares at her to scream but was stopped when she pressed her hand to his lips.

"Look…" She started. "My feelings aren't a joke. My reputation as a hero isn't a joke, and just because people are more sexual accepting now, doesn't mean I won't be slut-shamed!"

"Deku…" Katsuki spoke. Weirdly enough he did feel horrible at the thought of Izuku being slut-shamed. Compared to the man of the girls he knew, Izuku was probably at the top of the list for most virgin sweetheart. Even though she lost her virginity at the age of 17.

"I can't afford the world to shame me over the actions I did as a teen. So…" She started. "If you…want this relationship to work, your going to have to tell me something. Something…dark and secret!"

"What," Katsuki asked.

"I don't mind doing you. Heck, I gave you my virginity."

"Same, but that moment was shared with half and half," Katsuki growled as he remembers that day.

"But I can't afford you to run me into the ground if you get mad enough. So you have to tell me something that you did so that this relationship can work!" Izuku growled. Katsuki opens his mouth to scream at her, but stopped when he realized that wouldn't work on her. Letting out a low sigh, he opens his mouth to growl:

"I cheated on the midterm," Katsuki growled. Izukus eyes widen to the size of plates.

"What?" She asked.

"I cheated on my Midterm. I didn't study the night before and Henta and Denki and I saw the answer sheet in our sensei draw." Katsuki explained. "I took pictures and we study the answer's before the test."

"Oh my god!" Izuku shouted. "Wow, I never knew you would cheat Kacchan."

"Yea, and if you tell anyone that I cheated, I will fucking murder," Katsuki growled before pressing her shoulder down to the couch. Forcing her to look up at him as he begins to remove his shirt. Climbing on top of her, he presses his lips against her against her again. Izuku wasted no time removing her shirt before wrapping her arms around Katsuki.

Nothing but tongue and teeth. They lashed at each other like animals, no love just lust. Katsuki's hand grips one of her breasts as the other holds her cheek in the other. The pointy sides of his teeth pull and yank the side of Izuku's lips as she takes a deep breath.

As the skin slips through his teeth, his fangs sank into the neck between her shoulder and neck. Izuku lets out a low yelp before pushing the male off her body. Covering her chest, she looks at the male and blush to see the bulge sticking up from his pants.

"Uh…" She started. "I have lunch! I need to get ready to go to lunch!"

"What!?" Katsuki growled. But before he could do anything, Izuku threw a shirt at him before running upstairs to her room.

"LOCK THE DOOR ON YOUR WAY OUT KACCHAN!"

And with that, Izuku was gone, leaving the blonde alone to his own sexual frustration. Sighing, he throws his shirt back on before fixing his pants. Once he was on his feet, he looks down at his tight pants to see the raging beast still up.

"Fuck!"

* * *

Kikkie: How many meme's can you find?


	3. The Drive

"You…and Bakugouo?" Mina asked her green-haired friend as she takes a seat at the table.

Today was the day of Shoto's party, and all the girls decided to sit down and have lunch before getting ready to go. The group of girls decided to have lunch at a buffet since it was all you can eat and Ochaco couldn't afford a small basic meal for her entire wallet. Mina, Momo, Toru, Tsuyu, and Ochaco all had a plate of food and were ready to devour their meals when Izuku had given them the news.

"My God, the world is finally going to end," Momo muttered as her left eye twitches in fear.

"The world will end when Meneta gets a girlfriend." Toru chuckled. Izuku couldn't help but nod at her friend's words.

"And speaking of boyfriends…" Ochaco started as her eyes made their way to Momo. "I heard a rumor that you spent the night at the Todoroki estate last night?"

"Uh…" Momo muttered as her face turns bright red. The rest of the girls smile at her…perverted smiles that is.

"Shoto needed help fixing something and it started to rain…" Momo lied since last night was so clear that the stars shined upon the city. But the girls decided to play along with their friend clue-less behavior.

"So, I am curious…" Izuku started. "When you have sex, does it feel like icy-hot?"

"Hotter than Icy." Momo chuckled. "But Shoto is sweet, he always checks on me and see's how I am doing. Calling me beautiful while stroking my hair."

"Awww!" Toru purred.

"I hope my first time is just like that. I hate being a virgin." Tsuyu says in shame. And she was right, she was the only female virgin amongst her classmates, but her reason is not what you think.

"The right guy will come along. You just have to keep your hopes up." Izuku says Momo nods in agreement.

"I agree. If a guy can't wait a year, let alone six months, he's not worth it." Momo says. "All the guys I had dated, they would try everything in their power to get into my pants. But Shoto, he was a real gentleman. Two years without even asking for a oral! You can't find a guy like that now and days!"

"I agree!" Mina started. "It only took Ejirou 8 months before he fell facedown into my crotch."

"To be fair Kirishim was drunk and you tripped him," Izuku explained.

"Also, he just fell, he didn't do anything to you," Momo said.

"Not in front of you." Mina chuckled before winking at her friends. Ochaco on the other hand, who had just finished eating her salad, opens her mouth to say:

"Well, Tenya and I didn't wait that long. Sadly it just happened." She explains. "Near-death experience tends to increase sexual lust. I mean, I don't regret breaking the six-month rule, but I got extremely lucky."

"Yep, Tenya's a keeper! The guy doesn't know how hot he is, so he is extremely loyal." Mina chuckled. "Which is why you Tsuyu! Should wait for the right guy. He will come, sooner or later."

"And speaking of the six months…" Toru started as she turns her head to Izuku. "Will you and Katsuki have sex soon?"

"Were we not just talking about the six-month rule?" Izuku asked.

"The six months don't apply to friends relationship. In a way, you two were already dating before dating." Momo explained. "Did you not read the book I made of this?"

"That was a year ago, I don't even know where it is," Izuku says.

"The handbook allows friends, long-lost loves and ex to have sexual contact without the six months wait period," Momo explained. "I am going to present the book in the Sex Ed class Shoto and I are responsible for."

"I feel as though that would be a horrible thing to do. This is a purity church fanatic! Their jobs are to make sure we're pure and clean to marriage. And truth be told, I am not sure Kirishim gonna last that long." Mina says.

"Last long till marriage?" Izuku asked.

"No, last long enough for us to graduate. He and Denki had a contest to see if you could electrocute yourself quicker with a fork or a spoon."

"How that go?" Momo asked with a small hint of curiosity.

"We had to take Denki to the ER because he overloaded himself. Kiri just burnt his fingers!" Mina says.

"Wow, the fork is strong huh," Momo says.

"Denki was holding a spoon," Mina says in shock as she remembers the day. "I am pretty sure Sensei wanted to let him die, but Mezo convinced him other wised."

"What he say?" Izuku asked.

"He would sue," Mina says.

"That sounds like a day."

"It was an awful day!"

"BACK TO THE MAIN SUBJECT PLEASE!" Momo shouted, gaining the attention.

"Oh yea, the party!" Mina says in joy. "What are you going to wear Izuku?"

"An orange skirt with a halter top. Maybe add some black thigh highs to go with my red heels." Izuku explained. "Something easy for Kacchan to grab."

"Wow, you are really into him, huh." Mina chuckled.

"Oh dear god no!" Izuku thought as she smiles and nods her head at her friends. The truth of the matter is, she was planning on annoying Katsuki. She knew he had a small crush on her, and she was going to do everything in her power to exploit that as much as possible. Starting with the party Kacchan was going to take her too.

Miniskirt on the train? That's going to attract a lot of unwanted attention." Ochaco says.

"Katsuki gonna borrow his father's car, so I don't have to worry about the way I dress." Izuku chuckles.

"I would, tempting Katsuki is like poking a sleeping bear. And you are going to a party where everyone is going to be drinking and having sex? You might as well not leave your house and just do it there!" Mina tells her friend before gripping her breast then playing around with them, acting inaprotatly in the restaurant by lifting them up and down. Momo was blushing ear to ear as the rest of the girls sigh and looked around in shame, trying to see if anyone was watching them.

* * *

**(9:00 PM)**

"Hi, Kacchan!" Izuku shouted as she walks over to Katsuki's car. Or rather his father's car, there was no way in hell he was driving his mother minivan to a party. Let alone on the first date night, he was going to have with Izuku. His dad drove an imported 2010 Dodge Viper that was given to him as a gift when he did a couple of projects in America. Although he rarely drives it, he still keeps the car in top shape.

The car looked amazed to Izuku, so pretty that she couldn't help but to stare at it for a bit, admiring every line and design of the car. Much to Katsuki's annoyance, especially when she was close to the driver seat, but didn't exactly get into the car. In anger, he honked at the female, causing her to jump a bit before getting in. Once in, she crosses her arms over her exposed cleavage.

"Seatbelt," Katsuki growled.

"Eat me." She whispered. Out of the blue, he presses his foot down to the excerlater pedal, causing the car to go on full speed down the road until a stop sign appeared. Hitting his foot on the break, she lungs forward! Her arms swing in front of her and slams straight onto the front of the passenger seat. Halting her head from smacking against the dashboard.

Katsuki saw this and was smiling, especially when she reaches over to her seat belt and clicks it closed. Once buckled up, the blonde-hot head continued down the street till he was on the main road, as he drove, Izuku couldn't help but to stare at his outfit.

A black tank top that stuck to his skin perfecty, allowing her to see every line of his muscle stomach. It was tucked into his jeans that were being held up by a dark brown belt. And to top it all off, a large winter jacket that went down past his hips. It laid snugly on Katsuki, allowing his shoulders to be free but nothing else. The image alone was a turn on, something Izuku couldn't wait to lay on.

"Shit, were already 30 minutes late," Katsuki growls as he pulls up to a red light. His teeth were grinding against each other, a bad habit he had gotten when he was a kid.

"Don't worry, by the time we get there, there should be a bottle or two left for us to drink," Izuku tells the male, this caused him to scoff.

"I can't drink stupid, how the fuck are we gonna get home?" Katsuki growled.

"We can spend the night there, Shoto has plenty of rooms," Izuku tells him, but the blonde male just shook his head in disagreement.

"Were going to be back by midnight, no later. I refuse to be around those idiots longer than I need to be." Katsuki growled back at her again.

At this moment, Izuku decided to do something risky. The second the light turned green, Katsuki drove, within the speed limit of course. He may be a hothead, but he did follow the rules enough to avoid jail. As he drove, Izuku removes her seat belt again, pissing the blonde off.

"Put it back on Deku, before I do another break check." Katsuki growled as he drives, not daring to remove his eyes from the road. Giving the green-haired girl a perfect gateway to be mischief. Leaning over to him, her hand gentle rest on his shoulder as her lips press gently against the soft skin of his ear lope. His cheeks turn bright pink as the warm breath that past her lip-glossed lips brush against his ear.

"Kacchan, you and I need to get along. You don't want to lose your place in the top three." Izuku chuckles as she leans her other hand over his belt buckle. The blonde male blushes suddenly as he comes to another stoplight. This one stopping right at the end, causing other cars to honk at him as he takes deep breaths.

"Deku…" Katsuki muttered. But before he could do anything, the light had turned green, making him floor it to drive again. Izuku, who was chuckling the entire time, undoes his belt and pants. Pulling it open, she giggles at his burgundy underwear. Pulling it down a bit, she looks down at a certain one-eyed dragon her friend was hiding.

"No wonder you are so cocky." Izuku chuckles. Looking up at Katsuki, she gives him a wink before leaning down. The blonde male was trying everything in his power not to kill the two the second the light turned green. Moving, he goes at a steady pace.

His fingers tearing into the leather of the wheel as his chest begins to rise up and down. The pleasure below him was unbearable to both his body and mind. Her big soft lips wrap around the tip, slowly moving her head down. He could feel her tongue tracing the wavy lines of his veins, flicking at them before rubbing them. She would move her head up a bit, sucking on the tip hard before going back down again full. Pushing his large meat to the back of her throat just for fun. How her chest presses against his thighs, giving his leg a soft rest over.

"Oh god…" He muttered. One of his hand moves from the wheel then gently places itself onto her head. Rubbing her green locks as he leans back a bit to buck his hips forward. By the time he was right around the corner to Shouto home, the pleasure had come to a complete stop when someone honked at them. Izuku raising her head, much to Katsuki annoyance, the young woman looks behind herself to see Mina and what appeared to be Toru in a car next to them. The car was a pink beetle that had 1-A prints on the rim.

"Fucking merge bitches!" Katsuki growled.

"NICE ASS BABY GIRL!" Mina shouted as Izuku chuckles at her. Taking a seat back in her place, she wipes a thin line of saliva from the corner of her mouth. Katsuki was fixing himself, not really caring if the two girls saw his manhood or not at that second.

"I see you two are getting along well." Toru chuckled. Izuku chuckles at the girl before hoisting her hands to her chest, then holding them at a certain distance to give the girls a hint of something. Which was strange to see since it was just a shirt moving up and down.

"No way!" Mina asked.

"Yessss!" Izuku chuckled. Once Katsuki was done, he floored the car into Shoto's driveway with other cars. Izuku was laughing her butt off at this as she quickly puts her seat belt on. Once the car was parked, Katsuki removed his and Izuku's seat belt in a hurry before pulling her into the back seat of the car.

Now on her back, Katsuki was removing his jacket in furry as Izuku watches in confusion. Once off, he crawls on top of her then spreads her legs far apart. Soon, Izuku had gotten the message loud and clear.

"Wait!" Izuku shouted.

"Don't you tell me to fucking wait, you're the one sucking my cock on the road!" Katsuki growled before reaching over to his seat. There, his bookbag from school laid flat on the dashboard. Grabbing it, he opens the bag and pulls out two, maybe three condoms in anger. All of them fell to the ground.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted. He reaches down to grab them, but Izuku stops him by grabbing his reaching arm.

"I have a set of rules!" She shouted. Causing the blonde to give her a confused look.

"Rules?" He asked.

"Yes, and one of those rules is not to have sex in the back of a car unless you have dated for 32 weeks," Izuku says.

"Why the fuck did you blow me!?" He shouted at her.

"You seemed pissed. I want to calm you down before we went to the party." Izuku tells him as she pushes him off her small frame. Sitting up on the seat, she raises her hands to explain something very important.

"I have a set of rules." Izuku started. "And one of those rules is not to have sex in the back of a car!"

"You know we have had sex before, right?" Katsuki asked, making the green-haired girl blush. The small flashback of her losing her virginity to him made the hairs on her back raise. "And it was on a desk."

"I know, but this is different Kacchan. I must and will follow the rules, and rules say no car sex for six months into the sexual phase of a relationship!" Izuku explained.

"Fine, where can we fuck?"

"A bedroom or a shower. No love motels, cars, in public or in school."

"How about pools?" Katsuki asked. Izuku turns bright red when she realized that pools weren't on the list.

"There nothing about Pools." She says. All Katsuki did was chuckle before climbing to the driver's seat of the car. Izuku was just sitting there with a red face, her mind racing of a door she had possible opened.

* * *

**Kikkie: I hear your complaint, I will do better, thank you for reading!**


	4. Sex! Thats it

**KIKKIE: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX! I REPEAT!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT, THEN LEAVE!**

You have been warned! Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Oh….my…god…" The raven-haired male muttered as he stared at all of his students that were behind quirk enhanced walls. Izuku, who notices her sensei first, gasped at the male then looked over to Tenya. Nearly all of class 1-A were standing in a jail cell with their hands cuffed above their heads. Izuku, who was standing on top of a bucket to relax her weight, opens her mouth to say:

"I thought you called MIC!?" Izuku shouted.

"I did!" Tenya responded as his eyes met with their sensei's. Aizawa left eye was twitching as his right eye was glowing a bright red.

"We are so fucked…" Ocacho whispered loudly enough for everyone in her cell to hear.

* * *

(5 hours ago)

"Yo! Green explosion coming in!" Denki shouted as Izuku and Deku came walking into the Shouto home. Katsuki's arm was around Izuku's waist, almost as if he was a protective dog guarding his mate. Izuku, on the other hand, was smiling ear to ear, somewhat welcoming of everyone around her. It wasn't long till the greenette removed herself from the male and ran towards her friends.

"Ugh, how does he get a girlfriend like Izuku!?" Mineta shouted as he watches Izuku skirt flop upwards as she moves. Giving him a small glimpse of her butt and underwear. "I mean, he's just as bad as me."

"I mean, he's an asshole, but not a pervert," Denki responded.

"Plus he's hot and has money." Yoga chuckled. "Did he hear about his father's new deal. It was so big it made the local news."

"What deal?" Mineta asked. Yoga was about to open his mouth to say something but was stopped when he looked over his shoulder to see two pairs of red eyes glaring at him from across the room. The feeling of death came over the young male, causing him to zip his mouth shut and leave the room.

"Oh my god, you two ARE dating." Momo chuckles as her hand covers her pink lips. By the looks of her eyes, she seemed half gone by the looks of it. Also her ragged clothes. Near her was Mina and Tysu, both having cups in their hands, but not far gone as Momo.

"I saw her blowing him when I came inside, their 100% a thing." Mina chuckled. Momo lets out a low hiccup before waving her hand at the greenette female.

"Nasty." She muttered.

"Said the girl who wanted to see if her boyfriend's penis could turn into ice." Izuku retorted with her eyes half-opened. Mina nods her head in agreement as Momo chuckles.

"Well, say what you will, I am not as bad as Kirby," Momo tells the two. Before they could answer, Momo waves her hand to them, telling them to follow her. As she turns around, the two glance at each other before following their friend away from the crowd of classmates. Following the tall female up the stairs, the two girls were led up to a hallway with numerous doors on each side.

The hallway design was both basic and somewhat unique at the same time. The walls were painted khaki brown, a very plain and boring color to start off with. The color reminded Izuku of her elementary years! Then the doors were another thing, they were all colored in the colors of flames. A bright red with a hint of orange at the top, with a fading blend of yellow at the bottom. On the ground, a red carpet that was a darker shade than the doors. The carpet looked to be sewed into the ground.

"Why are we here?" Mina asked.

"To show you the fun Ocacho and lida are already having as we speak," Momo whispered to the girls before placing a hand on the knob of the first door to her right. Slowly, she cracks a small line of a peep for the girls to peer inside and gasp.

(Katsuki and the males)

"Dude, wanna play a prank on the party pooper?" Mineta whispers to his shadow quirk using pal Fumikage and tape quirk using friend Hanta. The three young males were in the kitchen as they stared at Katsuki violently playing pool with Shoto, Yuga, Mashirao, and Eijirō. Yuga was keeping the score of the two teams. They were doing tag teams, and weirdly enough Shoto and Katsuki were on the same team. Sadly, they were losing because Katsuki wasn't that greatest when it came to the pool, and it was showing! Especially when he hit the ball so hard that it left a hole in the wall. If Shoto was a bit uptight and didn't hate his father, he would be mad at what he saw. But luckily for Katsuki, he wasn't!

"I fear that will not end so swell. At the same time, I want to see Katsuki lighten the fuck up a bit." Fumikage growled.

"Will it make the boomer calm the fuck down?" Hanta growled as he watched Katsuki yell at their tail whipping friend. Mineta gives him a thumbs up before reaching down into his pocket and pulling out a small tube that had white dust in it. Going into the kitchen, he begins to pour the dust into the cup before adding juice to it. Pouring it into four other cups, he makes sure to keep an eye on the one with dust inside before going over to the four. The four young adults take a cup then continued their game. Denki was trying everything in his power not to burst into laughter as he watches Katsuki take sips of his drink.

"Now, to sit back and watch the fireworks." Mineta chuckles as he leans back against the wall with the other two.

"So…what did you put in his drink?" Hanta asked as he takes a sip of his alcoholic drink.

"Some white dust I found in Endovers bedroom. I put it in all the bottles when I made their drinks, so there is no way he didn't drink it." Mineta says in cheer. He standing there with a smirk on his face, not realizing that there was a large shadow hovering over him.

"Mineta…" Fumikage started. "Exactly what bottles did you put that white stuff in, and when?"

"At the beginning of the party! I just added a little extra to Katsuki's cup, but we all hade drank the same thing." Mineta said…only to soon realize his mistake when he said it out loud. The words hit him harder when Fumikage and Hanta dropped their glass cups onto the floor.

(The females upstairs)

"Oh my god…"

Izuku muttered as she watches her adorable friend moaned on the top of her lungs as her head pumps against the ceiling of the room. She and Tenya were having sex, and not normal bed sex. From the looks of it, Ochaco quirk was making the two float above the bed.

"Huh, I never saw anyone do it doggy style near a hanging light." Mina asked as she watches her friend scratching the ceiling as the large male thrust into her all his might. Behind held by her neck, Ochaco barely was moving.

"Huh, didn't know Tenya took lead either." Izuku chuckled before turning around to leave the room. The two females follow behind closely as the went back to the commoner's room. There, they found Katsuki about blow up Shoto faces.

"YOU FUCKING FREEZE THE GODDAM TABLE!" Katsuki shouted at the calm male who seems not to worry about his face being blown up by the pissed up male.

"I only did it because you blew the ball up," Shoto responded. Before Katsuki could scream in another word, his redhead buddy came around the corner with a cup in hand. Shoving the cup into the fire-heads face, Katsuki releases the male. He used that hand to grab the cup and drink his beer. Izuku could hear a low growl escape his mouth as he walks over to her.

"What happened?" Izuku asked as she glances over to the pool table that was now engulfed in rock hard steel like ice. And in that ice, was Mashirao! He was frozen too, the only thing that was hanging out was his tail, and it looked terrifying! Weirdly enough his tail was wagging.

"Half-Half fucked up on a shot then panic and froze the table. Now we have to figure out what to do with tails here." Katsuki growled as Momo and Shoto examine their frozen friend.

"We can try to burn the ice," Shoto said. "But if we're not careful, he might get third-degree burns."

"Uh, dude," Denki started as he walks into the conversation. Looking over to Katsuki as he points to Mashirao, he continues by saying: "Can't you like, bomb the ice?"

"I don't…feel so good," Yuga muttered, but his words were not heard.

"I need to sweat," Katsuki responded in a dead-pan voice.

"Run around the house, do jumping-jacks!" Momo says.

"Don't work that way, boo-boo!" Katsuki growled at the female. "Besides, It was your boyfriend who froze the dam guy!"

"I don't feel good…" Yuga muttered as he places a hand around his navel. All eyes turned to him for fear of what the meant.

"If you are going to use your quirk, please do it by a window," Shoto asked his friend as he pointed to the nearest window that was in another room. Sadly, that was not the case for the sparkly using young man. His body begins to shake as he begins to moan lowly. Momo walks over to the young man, but stops when she sees something…very unproper.

"Ew!" Momo shouted as she backs away from him. "I get that I am pretty, but come on, I didn't expect you to be a pervert like Mineta!"

"No…its not me…I feel…hot…" Yuga moaned before falling to the ground. Momo goes back to Yuga to check on him. Shoto walks over to Yuga, but stopped mid-way when he started to feel a burning sensation in his stomach.

"My stomach…feels funny." Shoto moans. The drink in his hand falls down to the red carpet as he falls to the ground. Suddenly, all the males that were playing poker were either on their knees or were moaning loudly. Katsuki included, only he didn't fall to the ground, he was holding onto Izuku's shoulder for dear life as his hard-on poked her hip.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked as she turns her body around. Wrapping her arms around him, she holds him in a bear-like hug as he rubs himself against her thighs.

"The fucking hell…" He moaned as he continued to rub himself against her. The green-haired was blushing practically ear to ear, trying to calm herself down as he held her close. Mineta, who was looking down at the tube he put in their drinks.

"I thought they were laxatives?" Mineta thought to himself as Yuga runs out of the room. Shoto begins to let out low moans of pain as Momo rubs his back to relax him.

"I think I will go home you guys, I don't want this to get me!" Mineta muttered as he walks over to the exit, but what stopped when tape restrained his legs closed. Causing him to fall to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN OUR DRINKS!?" Hanta shouted as he pulls the small male towards him with his tape. Sadly, it wasn't doing much since Mineta put his blobs onto the floor, giving him the ability to stick in place.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS LAXATIVES!" Mineta shouted as he claws the ground to try and escape the male.

"You drugged us!?" Momo shouted in shock.

"I didn't mean too! It was only meant for the guys! The instructions say it will only affect men!" Mineta cried as he tried to escape. Soon Hanta's body begins to feel hot, prompting him to run towards the nearest bathroom. But not before handing the end of his tape to Momo. Izuku, who was setting Katsuki down to the ground to relax, looked in the direction of Mineta and shouted:

"Why on earth did you invite the class pervert to an orgy party!?"

"I sent it in the class group chat…" Shoto moaned in pain, seeing the regret he made before his eyes.

"My dick feels hard, in a very painful way." Eijirō moaned as he falls to the ground. Gripping his stomach, he takes a knee before laying on his back. Mina, in a state of panic, was waving her hand exclusively in from of him to try to calm him down.

Soon, the room starts to fill with large moans and groans from everyone in the room. All the males in the room begin to scurry out of the room in a hurry. Mineta begins to feel strange as well, much to his dismay. He tries to stand up from the ground but is stopped when Momo chains him to an anvil she suddenly created out of the blue.

"This is all your fault and you will get the full extent of my foot up to your ass when this is all over!" Momo shouted at Mineta on the top of her lungs. Weirdly enough, this didn't phase him. In fact, he gave her a perverted smile before retorting:

"Harder mommy." He smirks. Momo blushed ear to ear in shame at his words…and the small bulged in his pants that was standing in her direction.

"Ah!" A voice shouted through the perverted moment. All eyes went to something of shock and horror…and also arousal.

"The fuck Eijirō?" Katsuki growled as he watches his red-haired pal hold down the pink skin female, then thrust his lower half into her. Mina's eyes were practically rolling in the back of her head as her boyfriend thrust mercily into her body. The red-haired male looked lost! His eyes dull, as if the spirit had left the body. His arms became like rock texture, gripping so hard into her skin that blood dripped from the side of his fingers.

"It-Ah! Don…Don't! BITE! AHH!" Mina screamed as she came. The lower parts of her body twitch on his member. But that didn't stop the male from continuing his raw assault into her wet folds.

"YES, IT DO!" Denki cried from the kitchen. Izuku tilts her head to the side to look into the marble design room and find Denki puking his guts out in the sink. By the trash can was Mezo, he was holding onto the pin for dear life as he moaned and groaned.

"From the looks of it. Mineta used a laxative mixed with some sort of Viagra sex pill. Of what, I don't know!" Momo says before turning around to see her boyfriend beginning to strip away his clothes. Throwing them right next to Mineta in the process. By the time he was too his underwear, Momo and Izuku were blushing deep shades of red.

"Uh babe, maybe we should find a room?" Momo asked, but words did not reach him. He pulled down his boxers then flick them to the wall, freeing his above-average member to his girlfriend. Although Momo had seen his member before, seeing it in the opening round her friends and classmates gave her an uneased feeling.

"Uh…baby…"

Were the final words that she spoke before her clothes were torn from her very body! Breast bouncing down her chest as she is pushed down onto the rug. A hand gently wraps around her neck as another pulls down her undergarments. Momo doesn't even struggle as he removes her black panties, but instead moans at his roughness.

"Todo-kun…" She moaned before moving his hand upper wards towards her mouth. Sucking on the rough skin that was his thumb. Her tongue flicks over the edge of his nail as her hands both reach down to his member. Stroking his manhood while spreading her legs wide apart for his fingers to enter her.

"You little slut, like my fingers that much? Pounding your tight pussy till your dripping to the carpet? He asked her before moving them deeper, hitting her wet spot hard with the tip of his middle finger. Momo eyes practically roll in the back of her head. Her mouth widens to gasp, allowing that thumb to slither into her mouth deeper.

"Yes, Todo-Kun!" She moaned before letting out another gasp, this time louder than before. Her left leg almost kicks upwards as he removes his hand from her wet pink flower. A thin line of clear liquids still connecting his middle finger to her gapping-twitching hole. She had just come, much to her boyfriend's joy.

"DA!" Mineta shouts as he tries to escape he restrains, only to have the cuffs around his hand squeeze tightly around his wrist, forcing him to cry out:

"Someone help! I don't want to watch this!" Mineta shouted as he looks over to Izuku and Katsuki. The blonde hot-head was staring in disbelief at what he was watching. While Izuku sat next to him taking notes, doodling in her sketchbook at the two sexual activity. They paid no mind to the restrain classmate.

"Todo-kun, aggressive both on the battlefield and in the bed it seems. Uses heat sanitation at the edge of his fingertips it seems to add pressure inside his lover to the body. This and the reaction to the unknown drug forms a rather…" Izuku muttered as she writes down everything!

"Izuku-chan! Help me!" Mineta shouted, only to be silenced when a black pair of underwear was thrown straight against his face. It sticks to his cheek a bit before fall down next to him. Looking forward, he sees Momo practically gone at this point.

Sitting on her boyfriend's face, her hands pulling and twisting her nipples as she grinds her bottom half onto her lover's mouth. His tongue flicks over her clit as his lips suck it, holding it in place. Up and down, side to side, his tongue moved quickly without stopping. Soon her moans grew louder as his saliva turns cold! Her lower regions twitch as her backside arches!

"No! YOU PROMise No QuiRK! IM CUMMING!" She screamed! Leaning her head back in the process before screaming. His hands gripping her thighs, hold her in place as his tongue continued its assault, ignoring Momo's pleas of coming. Hands moving from her chest to his thighs, she pushes her self upwards just in time to remove her wet folds from his mouth at the last second before cumming, much to her joy.

"So close…" She moaned. Leaning down on her lover's stomach, she couldn't help but to stare at the towering manhood in front of her. And behind that image, was a crying young man still restrained in his spot. Soon, a dark smile forms on her face as she lays her breast against the lover's manhood, allowing him to feel the soft texture of her breast.

"You know Mineta…" She started as she pressed her lips against Shoto's twitching manhood, smearing her red lipstick against its tip and sides.

"When I was younger, I thought since I had bigger tits and ass compared to most girls my age. I thought I would lose my virginity first, you know, since girls who look like me on TV always did. So I always kept to myself, tried to keep the showing off of the skin to a minimum. But then, I met Todo-Kun, and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel that I should hide myself."

"What do you mean?" Izuku inserted herself into the conversation, not caring for Mineta's feelings.

"The first time Todo-kun and I fought side by side, I felt like a woman. I felt strong and independent like I could take on the world. And with him by my side at that second, I knew it in my heart to be true. From fighting villains to saving people, I knew in my heart we were destined for each other. I felt it in my very soul, which is why I always showed off in front of him…and it worked. Now this man, his love, his determination, his joy, his sadness, his quirk, and his big cock is all mine!" Momo explained her small hand stroked his tower. Causing the young man to moan underneath her.

"Momo stop…" Mineta cried, Izuku just continued with her notes. In fact, she was on the third page.

"Why Mineta, I think you should see what a real man is made of! All inches of him!" Momo giggles.

"7…8 inches maybe…sexual arouse turns people different…personality switch…" She muttered to herself as she drew this very moment in her sketchbook. Katsuki, who was watching as well in pain, grabbed Izuku and forced her to sit on top of him. Strangely enough, when he moved her it didn't mess up her writing but it did scare her a bit to look over her shoulder to ask:

"Kacchan! I am taking notes, do you mind!?" Izuku growled. Sadly at this very moment, Katsuki didn't feel threatened, in fact, he felt turned on! Angry Izuku was always a turn on for him, and now in a scenario of sex and humiliation, he was not going to turn down a moment to take advantage of the situation.

Pulling down his pants and boxers, he lifts her skirt before pulling down her panties. The greenette blushes when she felt two fingers suddenly inserted into her. Surprisingly, she wasn't phased by this either, it was when she saw his manhood is when she started to freak out.

"How…" She muttered as she points the pencil in his direction, or rather his manhood. "You were 6 inches…how…"

"A lot can change in two years Deku, for example, heat mixed with blood can increase dick size. Did you know that?" Katsuki chuckles as he continues to finger the green-haired girl. Not caring for the peering eyes on them, which there were none. "Why don't you bend down and give me a kiss. I'll let you measure the width of it with your lips."

"My mouth…isn't a scale…Kacchan…" Izuku chuckles awkwardly as she stares at the monster in his pants.

"TODO-KUN!"

Momo shouted! Both young adults turned their attention back at the loving couple that was torturing Mineta with their lovemaking. Or mostly, Shoto was torturing was Mineta with Momo. The purple-themed hero was staring straight into penetration of the one-eyed dragon.

Sliding in and out at full force, his testicles smacking against her skin as he thrust himself into her wet folds. Not stopping for one second, the sounds of their skins slapping against each other fills the room. Shoto was smile sadistically as he rammed inside of her, lowering his hips downwards deeper and deeper, causing her back to arch every time he hit her good spot.

"Cumming! I'm cumming!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Some might even think it was a scream of horror, when in reality it was a scream of ecstasy. Soon, her words became true. Walls wrapping around him, pulling him in, refusing to let go as she came. The feeling was intoxicating!

Shoto lets out a low growl before pressing his chest against her back. Teeth sinking into her shoulder, he thrust his hips a forward a few more times before releasing inside of her. A thick line of white seeps then leaks down from between her legs, sliding down to the ground from her thighs. The two lovers let out a sigh of relief as their bodies calmed down. They two were in such bliss, that they didn't hear the sirens outside of the building, nor did they see the flashing lights...

* * *

(Present)

"Y'all must have lost ALL your minds!?" Their teacher shouted nearly to the heavens as glared down each and every one of his students standing in front of the police station. Apparently the scream Momo let out was loud enough to make a neighbor call the police. Once that happened, they broke down the door when they heard more screams coming from the house. After breaking in, they found all the students and arrested on breaking curfew. Honestly, that was the only thing the officers could think of at the time. I mean, what would you do if you saw a house filled with teenagers either having sex or puking their brains out!

Luckily for them, this will not affect their lives in no way possible. Thanks to Shoto and his father's credit card, he was able to pay for everyone's bail! Plus, he was able to pay their fines, and by doing that the students didn't have to worry about this incident appearing on their permanent record. However, in order to do all of that, Shoto had to call an adult to help them...which leads us to this moment right here.

Everyone in the group looked either sleepy or conflicted with the sins they had just committed. Tenya, who was possibly the second soberest of the group of many, opens his mouth to say:

"With all due respect sensei, we were within legal property of-SILENCE!" Their teacher screamed. Tenya felt himself shrink a bit from the anger he heard in his teacher's voice.

"Do you know whats its like for your boyfriend to call you at 2AM and tell you that your ENTIRE class is in jail?! You know what was the first thing that came into my mind when I heard that?!"

"Katsuki killed someone and we were all helping in hiding the body?" Denki asked. His voice was low and slow, but somehow everyone heard his words.

"That was my second thought!" Their sensei shouted. Katsuki eyes squint a bit at the words he had just heard. Its not that he was offended by it, its just that he never thought his teacher worried like that about him.

"And why do you all smell like lube and Silicon?" Their teacher asked.

"You...you don't wanna know," Izuku says she looks to the ground. The older male opened his mouth to say something, only to close it when the words didn't come to him. Their teacher, somewhat already done with this entire situation in his life, was done!

"No, I can't, just get on the bus!"Shota growled before pointing the bus that was parked behind him the entire time.

"Why do you have a bus?" Izuku asked.

"If you think I am letting your drunk, drugged and sex-driven ass'es walk home at this time of the hour, you must really doubt my loyalty as a teacher!" Shota growled loudly at the students. "We're going back to the school so that you idiots can sober up! The last thing I need are phone calls from your parents on why your drunk!"

"Yea, no! Because going to a party and then ending up at school doesn't look suspicious at all." Katsuki says in a dead-pan voice.

"Wow, I felt that on an emotional level sensei," Mina muttered as she was trying to focus on her teacher. Oh yes, Mina was drunk!

"GET ON THE BUS!" Shota screamed to his students. And like frighten children running away from a monster, they call scurried into the large vehicle and took a seat next to their lovers of friends. Izuku sat by the window while Katsuki sat next to her. Once, everyone, the older male proceeded to start the vehicle and then drive onto the road.

"Uh, Sensei." Momo spoke through the silence on the bus, gaining her teacher's attention once he stopped at a red light. "Many of us had unprotected sex not too long ago and left our plan B at the mansion. I was wondering if we-WERE GOING TO A PHARMACY!"

Their teacher screamed as he makes a U-turn.

* * *

Kikkie: It is 1AM and I have school in 8 hours! Night and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
